


Ballum Week 2020

by messedup



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Warnings at the beginning of each chapter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup/pseuds/messedup
Summary: My contributions for Ballum Week 2020Chapter 1: Day 1 - Missing Scene (scene continuation of Ben´s breakdown after the kidnapping)Chapter 2: Day 3 - Family (scene continuation of their film evening the day of Lexi´s car accident)*Chapter 3: Day 6 - Celebration (Ben has a surprise for Callum. Its all just fluff really)*Chapter 4: Day 7 - Pride (scene continuation after Callum´s coming out)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 27
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first day of Ballum Week! I'm so excited to see what you all come up with :)
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: short mention of everything that lead to that scene, nothing too descriptive

Callum´s heart clenched as Ben´s sobs continued to fill the otherwise silent room. The pain the sound revealed was almost unbearable. 

Callum knew that his boyfriend was hurting. He knew how terrifying and awful it was for him to feel helpless. And after the past few days he must have suffered from that feeling a lot. Not being able to free him from wherever Keanu had held him captive, not even knowing what state he was in, if he was even alive. Losing his brother, seeing him die in front of his eyes, not being able to do anything to help. And on top of it all losing his hearing, having to suddenly cope without one of his senses. 

There was no way Callum could even begin to comprehend just how hard everything must have been for him.

The heavy shaking of Ben´s body in his arms as tears and gasping breaths were heaving his tense shoulders uncontrollably brought him out of his thoughts. Callum only held on tighter. He ignored the stabbing pain of his ribs the move elicited. His fingers were still stroking through his boyfriend´s hair and he tried his best to keep his movements gentle and calm even though his hands were shaking. The reassuring words he kept repeating wouldn´t do much to calm his boyfriend while his back was turned towards him and his own loud cries must be drowning out all noise he might have still been able to hear. He knew that. Still, he continued to whisper into his hair. Maybe it was to keep himself calm more than anything.

When Ben suddenly moved again, Callum almost feared that he might start to pull away once more.

Out of his reach. Bringing his walls back up. 

But Ben only turned around in his arms to bury his face in his chest. He looked so small, like he was trying to completely hide away from the world in his embrace. Pulling him impossibly closer, Callum pressed his lips against his temple. 

It took a long while before the trembling slowly eased and the tears were starting to subside. Still they stayed there, clinging to each other and gently swaying in the now completely silent kitchen. 

Callum couldn´t have said how much time passed. But as his injuries reminded him that he wasn´t quite fit enough yet to stand that long just yet he carefully pinched Ben´s neck to get his attention. When he slightly entangled himself from his arms to look up Callum moved his hand to cup his jaw, stroking his cheek gently.

Ben´s eyes were teary and red and he averted his gaze quickly, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

Softly pressing a finger under his chin, Callum urged him to look up again. 

He didn´t want to say anything. Didn´t want to risk Ben not understanding and feeling worse or getting further upset. Instead, he tried to put as much reassurance and love into every look, every touch. 

Callum wiped his tears away, pressed a feather-light kiss against his still slightly damp cheek. Brushing his hair back, he placed another kiss against his forehead. 

There wasn´t anything Callum could do to make everything okay. It wasn´t like he could snap his fingers and things would go back to how they were. The only thing he could do was take Ben´s hand, hold him close, and hope that it would be enough to get him through this moment. So he reached out to link their fingers together and carefully pulled him forwards. Ben followed without question or any trace of hesitance as he led him out of the kitchen, down the hall to the stairs.

When they entered their room, Ben´s eyes fell on the bed, reminding him of the plans they had had for the evening just moments before. 

“`m sorry.”, he whispered, his voice strained and barely audible. Callum could see the guilt written on his face. “I didn´t mean to ruin the night.” 

Turning to face him, Callum shook his head. He almost wanted to tell him to shut up and stop being an idiot again, but maybe now wasn´t the right moment. He knew Ben´s insecurities were still striking even more so than usual, kicking him until he had no chance but to relent, believing all the self doubts that were whirring around in his mind. Callum could only try to reassure him, be gentle, and do his best to make him believe the truth. 

The truth that he was strong, strong enough to get through his struggles, face his demons. The truth that Callum was right by his side, would be for as long as he let him, to support him all the way. 

The truth that he loved him, no matter what.

“You didn´t do anything wrong. And you haven´t ruined anything either, okay?”, Callum said, being careful to speak slowly and clearly. His hands were cupping Ben´s face, making sure that he kept his eyes on him and hopefully saw the honesty behind his words.

When Ben gave the tiniest nod, Callum let go to drop his hands to his shoulders, guiding him to the bed and motioning for him to lay down. Once he was settled, Callum sat down beside him and pulled up the blanket. He tucked it over him as he lay down behind him, his arms coming around to wrap around his body tightly. Ben´s relief was obvious in the way his shoulders sagged and his body relaxed in his hold. A sigh left his lips as Callum pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He shuffled back a little and soon his breathing slowed as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene continuation of the film evening happening after Lexi got hit by a car. For today's contribution I worked together with the amazing @khanthasmin on tumblr so please check out her amazing work as well! <3 Link to it here:   
> https://khanthasmin.tumblr.com/post/620539968961576960/day-3-f-a-m-i-l
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: -

The room darkened as the credits finally rolled down the screen.

Callum rubbed his eyes sleepily. A movement diverted his attention from the television. Looking down, he saw Lexi stir in her sleep, her head shifting slightly to rest against his shoulder.

The little girl had fallen asleep almost as soon as the last piece of pizza had been finished. She must have been exhausted from the eventful day, she would normally never fall asleep halfway through a film she liked. Not that that was surprising, judging by what Ben had said when he had earlier filled him in on everything that had happened that day. 

Thinking of their conversation, Callum looked over at his boyfriend. He was curled up in a ball in the corner of the sofa, seeming even smaller that way. His features were relaxed in sleep, making him also look so much younger and more carefree. Callum couldn´t help but reach out, couldn´t help but let his fingers run through his hair. Ben stirred in his sleep at the touch, his eyes scrunching together before shifting slightly in his position.

“Hey.”, Callum whispered as Ben blinked one eye open, careful not to wake the little girl resting against his shoulder. The sleepy smile he got in return made him wonder once again how it was possible to fall in love with the other man more and more every day. For a moment Ben met his eyes before he glanced down at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully. The thought that her head rested against the same place on Callum’s shoulder as he himself had so often fallen asleep against made his heart swell. Ben knew how much comfort it always gave him. He’d let her have it for now.

“Film’s over.” Callum said, pointing to the screen. He paused for a moment, mustering Ben once again. The little bit of sleep he had gotten didn’t seem to have done much good, his exhaustion still clearly visible when he couldn’t seem to be able to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds.

“Bed?” Ben didn’t notice the question, his eyes blinking shut once again when Callum spoke. Hooking a gentle finger under his boyfriend’s chin to get his attention, a gesture that had become so familiar to them by now, he repeated himself.

Ben nodded.

“Yeah, just let me take Lex up.”, he said and Callum could basically see the fight he fought with himself as he tried to convince himself to move from his comfortable spot to stand and pick the little girl up.

Callum tried to hide his grin, probably not all that successfully but Ben was too tired to notice anyway. Taking pity in him, he spoke once again, slowly so Ben could hopefully follow him still.

“It’s okay, I can carry her. Don’t wanna wake her up. You wake those two and then come upstairs.”, Callum said pointing at Jay and Lola who were curled up around each other in the armchair. It didn’t look the most comfortable but they were sound asleep nonetheless.

There was a second of hesitance before Ben nodded again. Callum knew he was still thinking about what had happened to his daughter earlier that day, still assessing if she really was okay.

Probably still blaming himself.

He brushed a strand of hair out of his daughter’s eyes, his hand halting for a second, before pulling back again and allowing Callum to get up.

—

Callum was relieved when he managed to bring Lexi upstairs without disturbing her in her sleep. As soon as he laid the little girl down on her bed she curled up on the pillow, the unicorn toy still tightly wrapped up in her arms.

The sight made Callum remember the day they had bought it for her. The joy in her eyes when she had first seen it. If they were honest with themselves they knew that it didn’t need her begging for them to buy it for her. The anticipation of seeing her happy was already enough to convince them.

It was no wonder she always got her way, the way she had both of them wrapped around her finger.

Pulling up the blanket around her, Callum couldn’t help the fond smile appearing on his face.

There was a quiet noise behind him and when he turned around he saw Ben leaning against the doorframe looking at them. A soft smile played on his lips, but there was still a conflicted look in his eyes. A mix of worry, love and guilt.

Pushing himself away from the door, Ben slowly crossed the room until he stopped next to Callum. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head, his nose buried into her hair. The familiar scent brought a tear to his eyes. He didn’t bother wiping it away, for once not caring to show his vulnerability. Not now. Not when it was about his daughter.

Taking another moment to look down at his little girl, counting her calm intakes of breath, Ben suddenly felt a hand on the small of his back. He welcomed the reassuring touch, letting himself fall into Callum’s side as he stepped close beside him. His eyes were still fixated on his daughter and Callum gave him a little more time, didn’t push for his attention. He only leaned his forehead against the side of his head and gently stroked circles over his back.

“Daddy?”

A small voice diverted Callum’s attention. Ben moved next to him, kneeling down at the side of Lexi’s bed.

“Yeah, princess? I’m here.”, he whispered. He couldn’t hide his strained voice.

“Can we get chips tomorrow instead?”

The laugh that broke out was unexpected, genuine, and it managed to ease some of the tenseness from his shoulders.

“Course we can trouble.” He promised her because - how could he not?

“Now, sleep first though, yeah?” Ben stroked her hair one last time. “Goodnight.”

“Night daddy! Love you.”

“I love you too darling.”

She was back asleep again in no time, the unicorn even closer pressed against her chest. When Ben stood up he immediately felt Callum’s hand resting on his back again.

“Come on”, Callum said when their eyes met, “you too. It looks like you could fall asleep any second.”

Ben only huffed out a little laugh, but didn’t say anything. It was true, he drifted off to sleep as soon as they curled up in their bed and his head was resting once again on Callum’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reminder to check out @khanthasmin´s work on tumblr if you havent already :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a surprise for Callum. (Basically them just being soft idiots in love who cant help but grin at each other constantly) 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: is too much smiling damaging? 😅

“Where are we going?”

“And what exactly would be the point of you keeping your eyes shut if I´d tell you that, huh?” 

Callum could hear the amusement in his voice.

“Should I be worried considering how much you seem to be enjoying this?”, he threw back, a chuckle escaping him as well. Somehow Ben´s laugh always was infectious to him.

The tugging on his hand that had pulled him forwards for the last few minutes stopped suddenly as Ben halted in front of him.

“I thought you trust me?” His words sounded nearer now and Callum could almost feel him standing right in front of him. There was still this tingling feeling, this rush that overcame him whenever Ben was close. He wondered if it would ever go away. His thoughts were interrupted in a second though as Ben leaned in close, their noses brushing together. “You do, don´t you?”

If Callum hadn´t wanted to keep the surprise he would have rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“You know I trust you.”, he whispered between them instead. “But I also trust you to be a wind-up.”

Ben clicked his tongue in mocked offense but his demeanor changed quickly and his voice went low and quiet.

“Well I hope you like this surprise.”, he said honestly.

The sudden seriousness with which he spoke made Callum want to reassure him, tell him he was going to love it, even though he was still absolutely clueless to what this was all about. He smiled.

“Then I guess I´ll take your word for it.”

Callum suddenly felt Ben´s lips brush against his in a fleeting kiss, before he pulled away again and he was back to having to rely on his hand to guide him through the darkness. They walked a few more steps together while speculations of what he would see when they arrived wherever it was that they were headed distracted Callum. He didn´t come up with anything plausible though before Ben stopped once again.

“Okay, we´re here. You can look now.” He sounded a little nervous.

When Callum finally opened his eyes he was stunned into silence. 

A blanket was spread on the grass in front of them, a small picnic assorted in the middle. Callum could see some of his favourite foods lined up, along with a few beers, kept cool in ice. Fairylights were laid out to surround the blanket, shining a warm light over the scene as the sun slowly began to set over the horizon.

His mouth was hanging open but speaking suddenly seemed like a foreign concept. Yes, Ben was a lot more gentle, a lot more romantic than he would ever admit, let alone show openly to everyone. Callum knew Ben. He knew what was behind the facade, had seen him be vulnerable when he was hurting or being soft when he was overwhelmed by feelings for the people he loved the most. 

Still, he had never expected him to ever do something like this.

When Callum turned towards him, he could see Ben´s eyes on him, assessing his reaction while he busied himself with biting his nail.

“It´s too much, isn´t it? I'm sorry I-”, he started when Callum still didn´t say anything.

His words made him snap out of it however and he took a quick step towards him to crash their lips together.

“Shut up.”, Callum breathed heavily. “It´s amazing. You´re amazing.”

The relief was obvious on Ben´s face when he realized what Callum said and a grin slowly grew on his lips as he leaned up for another kiss.

\---

They spend the evening enjoying the food and drinks, the beautiful view of the continuously setting sun and each other´s company. 

Callum couldn´t shake the last bit of confusion though. If Ben was doing something like this for him there must have been some kind of reason, right? Maybe Ben had done something again and was trying to ease his conscience or set the scene to confess something in the hope that Callum wouldn´t get as angry this way. But he couldn´t really believe that theory. Not because he wouldn´t put it past him. But Ben really wasn´t the best liar, especially not when it came to him. Callum had always been able to see right through him and he didn´t see any indications for feelings of guilt or bad conscience now. The only other option he could come up with was that it was some kind of celebration, an anniversary or otherwise important date he had missed. He tried to wrack his brain to think about what it could be but came up with nothing. 

“Is something wrong?”, Ben suddenly brought him out of his thoughts. The worry on his face had disappeared once he had seen Callum´s positive reaction to the picnic but it was back again in a second.

Callum deliberated whether he should say something or keep quiet but he knew Ben wouldn´t stop worrying if he told him it was nothing. He had to ask, even if that meant admitting he had forgotten something that should have been important to him.

“No, nothing wrong. It´s just...”, Callum flinched slightly. “What´s the occasion?”

Ben looked at him in confusion.

“I mean, what have I forgotten that´s brought all this on? You doing this for me?”

“You really don´t remember, huh?” It was a statement more than a question. Callum´s heart squeezed painfully in his chest.

He was about to apologize, try to explain why he forgot something he still didn´t even know what it was. But before he could find the right words though, Ben broke into a laugh.

“Your face.” He brought out, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. Callum gently shoved at his shoulder as he tried to regain composure. 

“What then?”, Callum said almost more confused than he had been before.

The question made Ben´s laughs cease as he quickly turned serious again. He shrugged his shoulder.

“Does there need to be an occasion?”

Callum looked at him incredulously, but he could see the honesty behind his words in his expression.

“Can we not just celebrate us?”, his voice had turned low, an almost inaudible whisper that revealed the emotions he was still a little unsure to show.

“Soft.”, Callum grinned, shuffling closer to his boyfriend on the blanket. Taking his hand, he pressed a kiss against his knuckles, another one against his temple.

“Hm... I´m the one who´s soft. Right.”, Ben mumbled at the gesture, his eyes falling shut momentarily. 

Callum nudging his chin to get him to look at him again. 

“Alright, maybe we both are. Not so bad though, is it?”

Ben feigned having to think about whether he agreed. He squirmed away when Callum poked his ribs, falling onto his side. Following suit, Callum lay down next to him, relenting his attempts to tickle him and pulling him against his chest.

“Guess its alright.” There was a glint in his eyes, seemingly reflecting the brightness of Callum´s smile.

Ben couldn´t complain. Not when they were getting lost in each other, taking turns in whispering love confessions and trading kisses under the stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene continuation (yes I know, again 🙈 its the last one this week though, promise 😅) of Callum's coming out scene. This somehow turned out much longer that I actually had time for oops. So I hope you like it and it was worth ignoring some of my work for 😅
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: some tiny mentions of the shame Callum felt before coming out and his fears of what might happen if he did

Only one month ago he would have freaked at the mere thought of this. Standing in front of the Vic kissing Ben Mitchell. Kissing Ben Mitchell in plain sight, for the whole square to see. Not only that - kissing Ben Mitchell knowing the people surrounding them were watching on.

Whitney. Stuart. Jonno.

He wouldn't even have dreamed of it, and even if he had it would have been a shame-filled nightmare of everyone screaming at him, looking at him in disgust.

Yet here he was. Kissing Ben Mitchell. Almost forgetting there was anyone else there besides him and Ben. Without feeling any shame.

Callum felt Ben's lips slowly move against his, reveling in the feeling of warmth and nervous tingles that ran through his whole body. He couldn't help but get lost in the feeling. It was almost like they were in their own little bubble, shut out completely from everyone else, despite of how many eyes were turned towards them and Callum wanted to press even closer. Nothing seemed to matter at that moment. Just them. Just Ben. The way his hands pressed against his cheeks, the way he could feel him smile into the kiss. Callum was just about to pull him impossibly closer, to let the kiss deepen, when Ben's hands suddenly moved to press against his chest, pushing them apart.

"Alright, alright. I'll go on a date with you."

Callum smiled as Ben's words still echoed in his mind. He was gonna go on a date with Ben. The thought terrified and exited him in equal measures. Yet there was one feeling that overshadowed everything else. A sense of freedom. Callum didn't feel like he needed to question his every movement anymore as he walked away from the Vic, didn't have to worry about people seeing the grin that he couldn't have held back even if he wanted to and questioning its cause. He could finally be himself without having to hide.

Lost in thoughts as he was, Callum didn't even realize where he was going, letting his feet take him wherever. He chuckled when he finally looked up and realized he stood in the middle of the park. The irony wasn't lost on him. Of course he would end up in the place where his life had been flipped upside down only a few months ago. Where he had first kissed Ben.

Taking a seat at _their_ bench, he once again let his thoughts take over his mind. Not that he had a chance to do much otherwise. He suddenly felt free to let them come and go uninterrupted, without trying to regulate them like he had done for all these years. Accepting himself fully had been a gradual process, and it wasn't like he had never let himself think about men or about his sexuality. But something had shifted when he had told the man he had called his dad for so long who he truly was and that he didn't have any shame in it. Something that allowed him to let all his hopes and dreams of being happy, being himself without fear, linger in his thoughts. Not pushing them away the second they appeared as unrealistic nonsense he had to forget about before he got too hung up about it.

Callum couldn't have said how long he had stayed there, rooted to the spot. He only realized hours must have passed when the street lights flickered on. He looked up at the sudden brightness to see a figure walking up to the park. When he came closer, he raised his head and their eyes met. There was a look of surprise on Ben's face, obviously he hadn't been out to find him and was not expecting him to be here.

"Sorry", he croaked out after a second of surprised silence and trying to gather his composure. "I - uhm... I thought you went home."

Ben almost nervously scratched at his head. He shuffled on his feet and Callum couldn't help but think how much he loved to see Ben less cocky for once.

"I can go again? If you want some space?", stuttered out, rubbing his neck. "I mean, I'd get it if you wanted some time alone."

Callum gave him a broad smile.

"Stay?", he relieved him from his misery.

Ben visibly let out a breath, then smiled a soft half-smile back at him. He walked the last steps towards him, then took place next to him on the bench. The inches of space between them already seemed too much again for Callum, an urge to shuffle closer taking over as soon as Ben had sat down. Still, he didn't dare to move yet.

"So...", Ben scratched his head again, then cleared his throat. "How does it feel?"

There were no words that seemed fitting really and Callum felt lost for an answer. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. He let out a shaky breath.

"New. Scary." He turned to meet Ben's eyes. "Good."

The smile on Ben's face was soft, genuine. It also showed something that Callum didn't quite know how to place. Could it be admiration?

"I'm so proud of you, you know." His words were barely a whisper. "That took a lot of guts."

Callum nodded absentmindedly, his gaze dropping to stare at a blade of grass at his feet as the look on Jonno's face flashed before his eyes again. He banned the image from his head. He wouldn't allow him to make him feel small or wrong again.

"Thank you."

Callum smiled at Ben, their eyes locking once again, not turning away this time. They could be like that now, no worries about who might see. It didn't matter. However, that didn't change the butterflies from fluttering frantically in his stomach.

"And thank you for helping me get here.", he added.

Ben shook his head. "You got there all on your own."

"Maybe. But without you I don't know how much longer I would have taken, how much longer I would have lied to myself, kept fighting myself."

There was silence after that, Ben seemingly thinking about his words. It wasn't lost on Callum when a small half-smile ghosted over his lips, gone as soon as it had appeared.

"So... have you decided yet?", Ben questioned in a change of topic, apparently accepting Callum´s words of gratitude. He continued when Callum looked at him with furrowed brows. "If you're giving me another chance and go on a date with me or if that kiss made you lose interest?"

Callum laughed, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. He remembered his answer from earlier when Ben had finally accepted that he was ready. Read to try this. Ready for _them_.

_After that kiss, who says I want to?_

They both knew it had been a joke, an unusual switch of roles where Callum was teasing Ben for once instead of the other way around.

Not wanting to let Ben off the hook quite just yet, Callum feigned having to think about his answer.

"Hmm.", he hummed, pretending to deliberate his choice. "I guess I could give this another chance. You know, just to see where it goes."

The look on his face told another story however and Ben wasn't oblivious to that, saw the sparkle in his eyes and the grin he wasn't able to hide.

Ben smiled back, closing his eyes for a second and giving a slow nod.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a minute after that, the only sound that filled the park the rustling of leaves as the wind picked up.

It was then that Callum only really became aware of how much darker and colder it had become, the breeze seeping through his clothes, the same he had worn earlier when it was still sunny. From the corner of his eyes he saw Ben look at him, a movement following quickly after. Before Callum knew what was happening Ben's outstretched hand was before him, offering him his jacket silently.

Stunned at the gesture, Callum stared at Ben.

"Take it before I change my mind."

And Callum did, even if it was a little small on him. It was surprisingly warming and comfortable considering the material. Maybe, just maybe the lingering smell of Ben's aftershave added to the effect. He couldn't help but let out a little yawn as his shoulders relaxed, not having to fight the cold anymore by tensing his muscles.

Ben let out a little laugh at the image before him.

"It's getting late. Maybe you should get some rest, it must've been a pretty intense day."

Despite his words there was a soft, fond expression in his eyes and his teeth were biting on his lower lip, in a way making him look like he was holding himself back from backtracking and asking him to stay instead. Like he wanted nothing more than this moment to linger, to have a little bit more time to share shy smiles and longing looks with the man next to him. He forced himself to stand up, however, turning to face Callum one last time.

"Just give the jacket back tomorrow. Wouldn't want you to freeze to death on your way home."

It would give them an excuse to see each other again in the morning and Ben wasn´t going to complain about that. Not that they needed one anymore.

"Thank you.", Callum said again earnestly, meaning more than just the jacket.

"No worries." Ben smiled back.

"Oh - and Ben?", Callum spoke up once more before Ben could turn away. "I'm uh... I'm looking forward to the date."

Ben's lips parted slightly in surprise, then smiled once again, broader this time.

"Yeah, me too."

He seemed to consider his next move for a moment, then took a step forward, having made up his mind. Not taking his eyes from him for one second, and moving slowly to seize his reaction, he moved his hand to his cheek, cupping his face gently. Looking at Callum as if asking for permission, he saw that the other man's gaze was already dropping to his mouth.

Leaning down he pressed his lips on his, a feather-light kiss that was over way too quickly if you asked Callum.

"Goodnight.", Ben whispered as he pulled back, his voice sounding slightly croaky.

Callum's words were getting caught in his throat, making him unable to speak. Before he could say anything again, Ben had vanished into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always I would love to hear what you thought <3 
> 
> Also, you can find me @stillamess22 on tumblr if you want to see everything I come up with since on two days I will be following the artist´s prompts that will only be posted there :)


End file.
